


Bubbles

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3b, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Malec, Malec endgame, Malec fic, Marriage Proposal, SH s3b, Shadowhunter Training, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Soulmates, Vulnerable Magnus Bane, malec proposal, sh fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus comes to a life changing decision while Alec takes a bath.Season 3B, my take on how we end up with a wedding.





	Bubbles

Magnus couldn't help the smug feeling that engulfed his body when he pushed open the bathroom door and saw Alec submerged in the overly extravagant bath he'd all but forced him into when he got in from work.  
Alec had his eyes closed, thick bubbles covering most of his body up, he looked like he was finally relaxing.

Magnus pushed on through the door with two glasses of Champagne in his hands. Alec opened his eyes and they grew warmer when they saw him, a happy smile tugging at his beautiful lips and Magnus got a sudden wave of butterflies like he did when Alec often looked at him like that. Magus wanted this forever.

"Champagne? Seriously Magnus, did I forget my birthday? What's with all of this?" He lifted his hand from under the water and pointed around at the flickering candles.

"Do I need an excuse to show my man how much I love him?" Magnus asked handing Alec his flute of bubbles.

"Clearly not." Alec replied "because I have done absolutely nothing to deserve this but thank you, I appreciate it." He grabbed Magnus' wrist and pulled him down for a kiss.

Magnus kissed him but with a frown that Alec couldn't see. 

"Alexander, what on earth are you talking about?" Magnus said taking a seat on the edge of the bath. "You always deserve this, you've been nothing but supportive these past weeks since I lost my powers, you've been working around the clock, you've been submerged in old textbooks when you should be sleeping looking for god knows what... You deserve more that I could ever give you."

Alec sat up straighter in the bath and the water sloshed around wetting Magnus' silken pj bottoms a little, he didn't care.

"Magnus, I've told you this before..." Alec set his glass down on the tiles. "...I can't repay you for what you did for my brother, my parabatai, for me. You saved me by saving him and all at this terrible cost for you. You lost you immortality! and that's before I even mention the magic, the community of your people- I need to make this right and I need you to believe me when I say that I will get your magic and your immortality back to you if it's the last thing I ever do. There can't be a world that you don't exist in, Magnus. I won't allow it." 

Magnus' eyes burned and he blinked rapidly. Alec always knew the right things to say to him. It always baffled him how Alec regarded him, he put him on this pedastal he didn't belong on, he always saw the best in Magnus when there was a lot of darkness there too. He didn't deserve this unyielding love from his Shadowhunter.

"You know I don't regret what happened, Alexander. Yes, it's hard, more than hard to think my own father would-" he sighed "- but saving Jace from his demonic possession is something I'll never regret. I made the mistake with Lilith that cost Jace his emotions. That was on me. Hearing the devastation in your voice when you talked about killing your parabatai... Alec, I could never let you do that. I don't hold this against you or Jace, please believe me."

Alec nodded "I know that, and it almost makes it worse. I wish you would scream and shout at me or take a swing! Hell take a swing at Jace too. I just want you to feel better until I get your magic back."

Magnus took hold of Alec's wet hand and squeezed it. 

"You have no idea how much I love you." Magnus said "Caterina, Madzie, well they're family but my own people haven't even thought to help me, these people I've know for hundred of years literally multiple lifetimes, Alexander, and then there's you. You who has given me your heart which is already more than I deserve." Alec made a noise to interrupt but Magnus continued over him "I'm ashamed to admit that it's taken all of this to make me see that if I have you that's all I ever need. I've been so scared of moving too fast with you because I'm so afraid of messing this up, but I know now how wrong I've been. I need to stop being so afraid of tomorrow. Life's fragile and I want to make the most of now. Which- is why I want to marry you. If you'll have me? Nothing in this world could make me happier than you. Forever. Please say yes, Alexander Lightwood. Marry me?"

Magnus' heart was hammering in his ears and he saw shock colour Alec's face, his mouth hung open and his eyes blinked furiously as he took this surprise in.

"I...by the angel... Magnus....what...I..."

Magnus set his own champagne down and leaned over to place one hand over Alec's heart. It was thumping outragiously under his palm.

"I love you." Alec said with such feeling that Magnus' stomach flipped "I love you so much...I didn't even know it was possible to love anyone like this..."

Magnus sighed "Am I sending a 'but', Alexander?"

"Please understand." Alec said quickly and seriously "I want to say yes-"

"Then say it!" Magnus chuckled and Alec grabbed the hand over his heart and held it in both of his tightly 

"I can't say yes. I'm so sorry. Not even a month ago when-"

"When you said about moving in?" Magnus cut across "I was so wrong. So wrong. I was letting my past fears take over but I realise now how wrong I was!"

"No. You weren't wrong to turn me down, you have these previous experiences and you know better than I can even guess how even living together will work and deep down I don't think you really want to marry me, I know you love me, I can feel it, but maybe this is because you've lost this crucial part of yourself and you need some stability or something? Please don't be upset, I couldn't stand it if you felt like rejected or something."

"I promise you this Alec, I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. I've never felt this way for anyone. You're my future and it's glorious and bright, probably challenging with our different worlds but isn't that exciting? I felt like this from the beginning, long before I lost my immortality. That's why I put so much pressure on you when we first met cause I could feel that you were going to change my life for the better. Marriage just never occurred to me before, sure recent events have made me see how fragile life is and how I need to embrace every day but that's it. You are my forever, Alexander. Marry me."

Alec looked so moved and so devastatingly beautiful. Magnus could almost see the cogs in his magnificent head turning as he fought with his head and heart.

"Magnus, I'm not saying 'no' but I can't say 'yes' either, not right now. You have no idea how much you saving these words to me means, I never thought my life would ever be like this. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Magnus said immediately

"When I get your immortality back, your powers and you get back to you 100%, will you think about this again, and if you feel the same... Will you please ask me again?" Alec asked gently 

Magnus smiled despite the disappointment, Alec being so open and honest with him took away any rejection or embarrassment. In fact Alec's words made him almost giddy with excitement.

"Of course I will. Oh, and just so you know I will be asking you again, and I'll have a ring ready."

Alec blushed a little under his determined gaze "I can't wait." He said quietly 

"Okay, so...okay I'm just pointing this out, don't be mad." Magnus said playfully "if you just said you're not saying 'no' technically until you say yes next time...doesn't that mean we're totally engaged? In theory?"

"I didn't say 'yes' though so...." Alec said cheekily

"However... You definitely didn't say 'no' so I think you're my secret fiancé, right?"

"Oh my god, you are too much... Come here!"

Before Magnus could stop him Alec had pulled him on top of himself in the bath. Magnus splashed ungracefully on to Alec and the water splashed over the edges onto the floor below.

"Alec!" Magnus gasped and his silken pyjama bottoms and robe suddenly became sodden with water 

Alec was laughing louder than Magnus could ever remember as he helped his boyfriend or maybe his secret fiancé to straddle his hips. 

"I can't believe you just did that? Maybe I should un-propose? Shadowhunters are obviously crazy! I could have drowned!" He said dramatically as bubbles dripped from his nose 

"Don't you dare." Alec said darkly and he wiped Magnus' face clear 

"I love you so much." Alec said as he cupped his face and gazed intensely into his eyes.

Magnus was engulfed in butterflies again "I love you so much." Magnus repeated solemnly "so so much."

And then they were kissing.


End file.
